


Рождение ведьмы

by LoriElis



Category: Supernatural, Сверхъестественное
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Demons, Gen, Minor Character Death, Poetry, Witches, poem, Демоны, ангст, ведьмы - Freeform, смерть второстепенных персонажей, стихи, эпидемия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriElis/pseuds/LoriElis
Summary: «В XIV веке во время эпидемии чумы Руби была ведьмой, продала свою душу демону по имени Астарот, и попала в ад, после чего и сама стала демоном.» (с)





	Рождение ведьмы

**Author's Note:**

> Имя Руби - здесь как сокращение от итальянского женского имени Рубина (происходящего от латинского слова "ruber" - красный, рыжий).
> 
> Написано для ФБ 2019 для команды Magic  
> (участие в команде под ником Morning Lea)

Во Флоренции тихо, улицы днём пусты, обживают крысы площади и мосты, заколочены окна, где-то слышится плач, и горят все ночи зловещим огнём костры. "Бесполезно", — вздохнул устало знакомый врач.  
На полу лежат окровавленные бинты...

Что-то в этом мире сильно пошло не так, отбивает колокол смерти корявый такт, по утрам в телеги бросают трупы людей и птиц, и не видно вокруг ни солдат, ни толпы зевак. Не смотреть, не видеть мёртвых знакомых лиц...  
Расцветает чума — отравленный чёрный мак.

Что ж ты, Боже, просто смотришь — и ничего? Видишь — боль и горе вышли из берегов, слышишь эти дикие крики и смертный стон? Яд течёт по венам — и ладно б, твоих врагов. Мне святой отец сегодня крикнул вдогон:  
«Руби! Ты человек! Ты не можешь понять всего!»

Я сижу, припав спиной к ледяной стене, я смотрю на них — любимых своих детей. Как же тихо... и запах смерти, язв и венков. Неподвижны рыбки в улове чумных сетей. Помолилась бы — только нет подходящих слов,  
а какие в молитвах есть — те совсем не те...

Знаешь, Бог, я тебя не помню, не узнаю. Как-то мутно мне будет в этом твоём раю. Как-то подло, ложно, неуютно и мерзко, под симфонию боли фоном в земном краю. Разве ангелы от этой фальши не устают?  
Если только память стереть... ну разве что — если.

В сердце кровь стучит, как чёрный морской прибой. Мне неважно с кем — да только бы не с тобой. Скоро полночь, над перекрёстком встаёт Луна. Я найду, кому отдать свою верность и свой покой. Может, есть тот Бог, для которого жизнь ценна...  
Только он, похоже, такой же, как ты — глухой.


End file.
